The Voice Melody of Love
by Shionna Akasuna
Summary: Sakura marah setelah mengetahui kebohongan Ayahnya dan juga Naruto. Bagaimanakah kisah Naruto dan Sakura akan berakhir?/ Ini adalah story terakhir dari group "Charlotte" dengan tema "Music". Sequel dari "Th Girl who hated Music Maya Kaminaga", "The Reason Cicely Garnetta", and "Symphony from Heart Me"/ [For Event #4LOVESHOTS #Charlotte #4]/ RnR please :-)


_**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Beta Reader**_ _by_ _ **Maya Kaminaga**_

 _._

 _Tittle:_ _The_ _V_ _oice_ _M_ _elody of_ _L_ _ove_

 _Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Friendship_

 _Rate : T_

 _ **Warning : AU, Fast Plot, OOC, Typo(s), etc**_

 _._

 _._

 _A/n: Ini adalah story terakhir dari group_ _ **"Charlotte"**_ _dengan tema_ _ **"Music".**_ _Sequel dari_ _ **"Th Girl who hated Music © Maya Kaminaga", "The Reason © Cicely Garnetta", and "Symphony from Heart © Me—Shionn Akasuna"**_ _. Happy reading and hope you like it! ^^_

 _._

 _ **ONESHOOT**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Konser akan diadakan tiga bulan lagi lagi. Aku harap kau bersiap-siap Sakura!"

"Hmm.."

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya dan termenung didepan _grand piano_ miliknya. Beberapa hari usai insiden di Restoran, Sakura dan Naruto lebih giat berlatih. Terutama untuk _p_ _erfo_ _r_ _m_ konser yang akan segera dilaksanakan. Sudah lama sekali Sakura tidak tampil di depan publik dan menunjukkan bakatnya sebagai seorang _P_ _ianist_ _—_ tidak setelah kematian Ibunya.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Sakura sudah dapat mengatasi traumanya dan menghilangkan kebencianya terhadap musik, bahkan kini dia bisa berdamai dengan musik itu sendiri dan mulai mendalaminya lebih dalam lagi. Mempelajari nada-nada baru, menginstrumentalkan lagu yang dia dengarkan lewat piano, dan sesekali Sakura bernyanyi mengenang sosok almarhum Ibundanya yang begitu dia cintai.

.

Naruto melihat lekat Sakura yang sedang assik bermain piano sendirian. Sosok Sakura bagaikan bidadari yang sedang mengalunkan nada simfoni yang indah. Naruto seperti melihat sosok seorang putri berwajah sendu sedang memainkan piano saat ini. Nada piano yang dimainkan Sakura seolah mewakili perasaanya yang tengah sedih. Naruto mendekap dan memeluk Sakura dari belakang. Sakura berhenti memainkan pianonya.

"Ada apa?" Wajah Sakura merona merah, degup jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan saat Naruto memeluknya dari belakang seperti ini.

"Ti-tidak!"

"…."

"Lanjutkan!"

"Baik, _sensei_ _!_ _"_

Jemari lentik Sakura mulai menekan-nekan _tuts_ _-tuts_ _grand piano_ putih miliknya. Sakura sungguh tak menyangka dirinya langsung ditunjuk sebagai _P_ _ianist_ dalam konser simfoni bersama _sensei_ pirangnya itu, tapi masalah terbesar Sakura bukanlah dari sulitnya dia kembali menekuni nada-nada piano yang harus dia hafal. Tidak bukan itu… melainkan lagu yang harus dia tampilkan adalah lagu yang mengingatknya akan masa lalunya itu. Kenangan rasa sakitnya dulu ketika untuk pertama kalinya dia membenci musik.

" _Sakura-chan_ _!_ _"_

Sakura yang semula menekan _tuts-tuts_ piano dengan tatapan kosong kini terhenti. Jari-jari tanganya bergetar seolah menunjukan ketakutan

" _Sakura-chan_ _!_ _"_

Yang dipanggil hanya bisa memegangi dadanya yang terasa sesak. Naruto yang mengetahui itu dengan sigap lekas memeluk Sakura, mendekap Sakura ke dalam pelukanya.

"Tak apa!"

".…" Sakura merasakan tanganya masih bergetar.

"Aku tak bisa melawanya _sensei_ _!_ _"_

"Jangan dilawan tapi cobalah untuk berdamai dengan masa lalumu!"

"Sepertinya aku tak bisa… Au ingin mengun-"

Naruto memaksa Sakura untuk menatap matanya lebih dalam. "Ssttt! Jangan berkata seperti itu! Aku kan pernah bilang bahwa aku akan membantumu mengatasi trauma masa lalumu."

"…tapi aku—"

"Percayalah padaku, Sakura _-chan!_ _"_

"…."

"Percayalah padaku dan juga pada dirimu sendiri bahwa kau bisa mengatasinya! Kau memainkan lagu dengan tingkat kesulitan yang cukup tinggi dengan baik. Percayalah kau pun bisa mengatasinya."

Sakura seolah tersihir dengan apa yang dikatan oleh _sensei_ _-_ nya. Sakura menyentuh tangannya yang masih sedikit bergetar, dia memejamkan mata. Ya, Sakura harus bisa melawan traumanya, dia tak punya pilihan lain.

Waktu konser tinggal sebulan lagi. Sakura tidak ingin mengecewakan Ayahnya—Kizashi, Naruto, terutama mendiang Ibunya. Sakura mengumpulkan semua keberanianya. Jemarinya sudah berhenti bergetar, Sakura menatap iris _sapphire_ Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk seolah percaya bahwa Sakura bisa melakukanya.

Sakura pun kembali duduk, menghembuskan nafas dan mulai kembali berlatih bermain piano.

Kizashi yang memerhatikan Sakura di ruang tamu nampak terharu. Sakura sedikit demi sedikit bisa mengatasi traumanya. Saat Sakura memasuki akhir lagu Kizashi naik ke atas dan bertepuk tangan.

"A-ayah!"

"Kau hebat _Saku-chan!"_

 _._

 _._

"Bagaimana perkembangan Sakura, Naruto?"

Naruto mendesah. Kushina sepertinya tahu jawaban Anaknya, hanya dengan melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukkan puteranya itu.

"Dia masih trauma, Kaa _-san_. _Composer_ menuntutnya untuk memainkan sebuah lagu yang mengingatkanya pada mendiang Ibunya."

" _Souka?_ _"_ Kushina ikut khawatir.

"Lalu, apakah Sakura tahu identitasmu yang sebenarnya?"

"Belum. Jujur saja aku belum siap untuk mengatakanya pada Sakura. Aku meminta perpanjangan waktu untuk cutiku. Ya, hitung-hitung sambil menyiapkan konser bersama Sakura."

"Cepat atau lambat Sakura pasti akan mengetahuinya!"

"Ya! Aku rasa begitu."

"Kau tahu? Sakura mengingatkanku pada masa mudaku, Naruto _-kun_ _!_ _"_

Naruto merenung sejenak.

"Apa kau menyukai Sakura?"

Sontak pertanyaan dari ibunya membuat Naruto _blushing_

"Aih.. _Okaa-san_ ini bertanya apa sih? Tentu saja tidak! Masa aku suka dengan bocah ingusan itu?"

"Oh ya? Lalu kenapa pipimu memerah seperti udang rebus?" Kushina menggoda Naruto yang sudah merah padam. Naruto pun menghindari tatapan jahil Ibunya.

"Ah, Kaa-san! Sudahlah, aku akan bertemu dengan Mentor dan penyelenggara konser untuk mendiskusikan konsep konser nanti."

Naruto meninggalkan Kushina yang masih menatap curiga dirinya. Naruto mengambil kunci mobilnya dan langsung melesat menuju Gedung tempat janji berkumpulnya dengan; Mentor, kru, panitia penyelenggara dan juga orang-orang yang ikut andil dalam pelaksanaan konser yang akan digelar.

 _ **oOSakuraOo**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Bagaimana dengan persiapan konsermu, Sakura? Ayah tak menyangka kau akan tampil lagi di depan publik. Teman-teman ayah bahkan sudah memesan tiket konser perdanamu lho…"

"Kurang lebih sudah 70% persiapanya. Aku masih belum menguasai beberapa lagu yang ditunjukkan untuk konser nanti."

"Lalu Naruto?"

"Rencananya kami akan berduet. Oh ya, sebenarnya Naruto _-sensei_ itu siapa?"

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan hal itu, Saku _-chan_ _?"_

"Tidak... hanya saja dia itu seperti bukan seorang Guru."

 _Deg_ _!_

' _A_ _pa Sakura curiga kalau Naruto hanya menyamar?'_ batin Kizashi.

"Hahaha… Sakura kau ini bicara apa, sayang? Naruto itu Guru hebat yang Ayah pilihkan untukmu!"

"Ayah benar! Kalau begitu, Sakura berangkat dulu ya?!"

"Hati-hati, Saku _-chan!_ _"_

.

.

Sakura memasuki Aula dan mencari-cari Guru pirangnya itu, mata Sakura menyusuri Gedung yang terbilang luas. Lalu samar-samar Sakura bisa mendengar suara Naruto.

" _I_ _ya_ _P_ _aman_ _,_ _tidak masalah_ _!_ _Sejauh ini Sakura bisa mengatasi trauma masa lalunya_ _._ _A_ _ku rasa dia telah berdamai dengan traumanya._ _"_

" _Oh_ _,_ _tidak kok_ _!_ _H_ _ahaha_ _…_ _bahkan akting paman sangat hebat!_ _"_

" _Ah_ _,_ _paman terlalu memuji…_ _"_

" _Nerro Namikaze hanya sebatas julukanku saja_ _, P_ _aman_ _!_ _"_

 _._

' _Nerro Namikaze?'_ Tunggu dulu, sepertinya nama itu tidak asing bagi Sakura. Sakura pun merogoh ponsel-nya di dalam tas dan langsung _searching_ ke _G_ _oogle_ tentang Nerro Namikaze.

 _Nerro Namikaze_ _,_ _C_ _omposer muda berbakat_ _. S_ _i jenius_ _M_ _usic_ _C_ _lassic_ _._

Apa maksudnya ini? Naruto membohongi Sakura?

" _I_ _ya_ _,_ _P_ _aman_ _. A_ _ku mengerti..._ _"_

" _Tidak_ _!_ _D_ _ia belum mengetahui identitasku yang sebenarnya..._ _"_

" _Pasti aku akan membantunya mengatasi trauma masa lalunya_ _,_ _P_ _aman, bukan masalah_ _!_ _"_

 _Deg!_

Jadi selama ini Naruto…

" _Sa-sakura-chan…_ _?_ _"_

Naruto nampak terkejut. Sakura sudah ada di depan pintu ruanganya. Apa Sakura mendengarkan semua percakapanya dengan Kizashi tadi?

"Apa maksud dari semua ini? Kau memanipulasiku? Menipuku dan memaksaku untuk menjadi bonekamu? Huh!"

"Sakura, aku bisa jelaskan!"

"Kau membohongiku! Kau tahu betapa sulitnya aku untuk terbebas dari trauma musik akibat kematian Ibuku? Sedangkan kau… tega-teganya kau memanipulasiku hanya untuk kepentinganmu sendiri!"

"Sakura ini tidak seperti yang kau kira!"

"Heh?" Sakura tersenyum miris.

"Apa kau fikir karena kau adalah seorang Musisi muda berbakat, kau bisa seenaknya menipuku demi kepentinganmu saja, begitu?" Sakura mencecar Naruto dengan penuh kemarahan.

"Kau bahkan bekerja sama dengan Ayahku untuk menjebakku kembali bermain musik! Aku fikir kau benar-benar tulus dan baik padaku, tapi ternyata aku salah!"

Naruto mendecak frustasi dengan keadaan yang dihadapinya sekarang ini.

"Sakura aku tak bermaksud membohongimu!"

"Cukup! Aku tak mau mendengarkan penjelasan apapun lagi darimu, Naruto! Kau hanya memanfaatkanku dan memanipulasiku saja, kan?"

Sakura bergegas pergi meninggalkan Naruto, matanya terasa panas. Hatinya terasa sakit, Naruto yang selama ini Sakura fikir tulus padanya ternyata hanya membohonginya.

"Sakura!"

Naruto pun berusaha mengejar Sakura. Sakura tergesa meninggalkan Gedung tempat latihanya bersama Naruto. Sakura sudah tak peduli lagi dengan pertunjukan konser musiknya. Sungguh Sakura tidak ingin peduli lagi! Sakura terus saja berjalan tanpa memperhatikan jalanan. Dia tergesa-gesa. Sakura menghapus kasar air matanya yang mengalir dan membuat pandangan matanya sedikit kabur.

"SAKURA, AWAASS!"

Akibat langkah Sakura yang tergesa, Sakura tidak memerhatikan ada mobil yang melintas di depanya.

 _Grep_ _!_

Naruto dengan sigap mendorong Sakura hingga terjatuh ke pinggir jalan. Namun naas bagi Naruto, dia belum sempat bangun dan terserempet mobil yang melintas di depanya.

Sakura yang melihat sendiri insiden di depan matanya, sempurna membulatkan matanya. Tanganya menutupi mulutnya yang ternganga. Ia melihat Naruto terserempet mobil dan lenganya berdarah.

"Kau... ti-dak.. a-pa..a-pa kan, Sa-ku-ra?" Naruto dengan sisa kesadaranya melihat kondisi Sakura dan—

' _Bruukk_ _!'_ Naruto jatuh tepat di pangkuan Sakura.

.

.

Sakura menunggu cemas di depan UGD. Tubuhnya bergetar, rasa cemas dan kekhawatiran muncul menggantikan rasa kecewanya pada Naruto.

"Naruto…"

Rasa sesak dan rasa bersalahnya seakan begitu kuat menghantam hati Sakura.

"Sakura?"

Kushina datang tergesa ke RS, ditemani dengan suaminya—Minato. Kushina merangkul dan menyentuh lembut Sakura yang sepertinya _s_ _h_ _ock_ dengan kejadian yang baru saja menghampirinya.

"Bibi..." Sakura mulai terisak, masih dengan tubuh yang bergetar.

"Sudah Sakura, tidak apa-apa!" Kushina mengerti dan paham. Dia tidak menyalahkan Sakura sama sekali atas kejadian yang menimpa puteranya.

Dokter pun keluar dari ruangan.

"Apa di sini ada keluarganya?"

"Saya ayahnya, Dok!"

"Baik! Mari ikut ke ruangan saya!"

Minato memasuki ruangan Dokter, sementara Sakura dan Kushina berada di ruang tunggu.

.

"Bagaimana kondisi puteraku?"

"Tak ada luka yang serius dialami oleh Naruto, hanya saja..."

"Hanya saja apa, Dok?"

Dokter itu pun mendesah. Dia menyampaikan informasi yang tak mengenakan kepada Minato.

"Putera anda kehilangan 10% kemampuan lengan kananya. Serpihan kaca dari badan mobil mengenai urat nadinya."

Minato yang mendengarnya menjadi lemas.

"Apa ada cara untuk menyembuhkanya secepat mungkin?" Minato bertanya khawatir, bagaimana tidak? Naruto akan segera menggelar pertunjukan konser musiknya. Sedangkan saat ini dia kehilangan 10% mobilitas pergerakan lengan kananya.

Dokter paruh baya itu pun menghembuskan nafas dengan ekspresi wajah yang turut prihatin.

"Kemungkinan untuk sembuh seperti semula 50 : 50, tapi akan saya usahakan semaksimal mungkin agar Naruto tidak kehilangan kemampuan lengan kananya!"

"Kira-kira berapa lama?"

"Kurang lebih 3 bulan perawatan."

Tiga bulan? Bukankah konser yang diikuti Naruto juga tinggal tiga bulan lagi?

"Baik, Dok! Saya mengerti… terima kasih."

Kushina mengusap lembut punggung Sakura. Dia juga khawatir dengan keadaan puteranya.

"Bagaimana kondisi Naruto?"

Minato hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, merasa tak sanggup memberitau isterinya.

Mereka bertiga memasuki ruangan Naruto tempat di mana sedang dirawat. Tampak tangan Naruto dibalut dengan perban dan dia kesulitan untuk bergerak.

" _Naruto sensei! Gomen_ _n_ _e_ _._ _.."_ Sakura langsung menghambur ke ranjang Naruto dan masih menangis terisak karena rasa bersalahnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Sakura _-chan!_ _"_

Sementara itu Minato dan Kushina meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"…tapi semua salahku!"

"Aku juga bersalah padamu." Mata Naruto mulai menerawang, menatap lembut ke arah Sakura yang nampak merasa bersalah kepadanya.

"Naruto _-_ _sensei_ _,_ aku minta maaf! Aku… aku mau melakukan apa saja karena aku yang membuatmu celaka!"

"Mau melakukan apa saja?"

'Glek!' Sakura ingin menarik kata-katanya yang baru saja meluncur dari mulutnya.

"Kalau begitu, tinggalah bersamaku!"

"Hah? A-apa?"

"Hei, jangan berpikiran mesum dulu! Maksudku, tinggalah sementara dulu sampai aku bisa pulih kembali. Tinggalah bersamaku sebagai perawat."

"I-iya!"

Harusnya Sakura menyesal karena sudah asal berbicara kepada Naruto. Salahkan kecerobohanya, karena dialah Naruto menjadi celaka. Maka disinilah Sakura, menemani Naruto di Rumah Sakit. Awalnya Sakura fikir Naruto sedang memanfaatkan kesalahanya dan melupakan kekecewaanya, tapi setelah mengetahui kondisi Naruto, Sakura seolah tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Naruto yang sangat jenius itu kehilangan 10% kemampuan lengan kananya, padahal konser tinggal 3 bulan lagi sedangkan masa penyembuhan Naruto pun 3 bulan. Apa jadinya kalau Naruto mengetahui kondisinya yang seperti ini? Tentu akan berpengaruh besar kepada karier-nya dibidang musik! Apa jadinya nanti kalau Naruto tidak ikut dalam konser?

.

.

"Nah, Sakura ini kamarmu!"

"Terima kasih Bibi Kushina"

Sakura sudah meminta izin kepada Ayahnya untuk merawat Naruto. Ayahnya tentu sangat setuju terlebih Naruto adalah putera dari sahabatnya—Minato. Sakura berjalan menuju kamar Naruto dan membawakan obat untuknya.

"Ini aku!"

"Masuklah Sakura _-chan!_ _"_

Naruto tersenyum melihat kedatangan Sakura. Sakura merawatnya dengan telaten.

Sakura dengan wajah sendunya memandangi Naruto.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Iya?"

"Maukah kau memainkan satu lagu untuku?"

Mau tak mau Sakura menuruti keinginan Naruto. Mereka menuju ruang tengah yang terdapat _gran_ _d_ _piano_ besar berwarna merah di sana.

"Ingin kumainkan lagu apa?"

"Uhm… Apa ya?"

Naruto berpikir sejenak. "Ah, lagu yang pernah kita mainkan saat di Restaurant!"

Jari-jemari Sakura awalnya sedikit gemetar, tapi karena dia ingin menyenangkan Naruto, maka Sakura menekan tuts-tuts piano.

Saat memulai nada, jari jemarinya begitu pelanya menekan tuts-tuts piano. Sekilas dilihatnya Naruto tersenyum kepadanya saat Sakura tengah memainkan sebuah lagu untuk Naruto. Entah karena senyuman Naruto atau ingin membuat Gurunya itu senang, jari jemari Sakura mulai lincah bermain di sana. Sakura seolah terbawa sendiri oleh perasaan dari lagu yang dia mainkan.

Sakura pun mulai menikmati permainanya sendiri, sesekali dia tersenyum dan sesekali pula dia mencuri pandang ke arah Naruto yang sedang duduk sambil menikmati permainan pianonya. Saat Sakura kembali menatap Naruto, pandangan mereka bertemu, menghasilkan getar nada yang lembut, nada cinta dihatinya. Tatapan mata Naruto begitu teduh, begitu memikat hatinya. Baru kali ini Sakura menatap indah pemilik iris _s_ _apphire_ _blue_ itu. Jari-jemari Sakura masih aktif bermain lincah di sana.

Naruto mendekati Sakura yang masih memainkan pianonya. Naruto melingkarkan tanganya dan melingkupi tubuh Sakura yang duduk di depan piano.

Sakura memasuki akhir lagu kemudian Naruto menunduk dan merasakan aroma _cherry_ yang begitu memikat merasuk jiwa. Jantung Sakura bergemuruh dengan hebatnya. Wajah Naruto sudah ada di depan wajahnya dan jaraknya begitu dekat. Sakura menundukkan pandangan dan saat itu juga bibir Naruto bertemu bibi lembut Sakura. Sakura sontak melingkarkan tanganya di belakang kepala Naruto seolah menikmati kebersamaan mereka saat ini, menelusuri apa definisi dari kata cinta dan kasih sayang.

.

.

Tengah malam sayup-sayup Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya karena mendengar suara piano di lantai atas. Sakura bangun dan menuju lantai atas tempat suara itu berasal.

Pertunjukkan yang menyayat hatinya seketika itu nampak tak kala Naruto yang menahan rasa sakitnya berusaha memainkan sebuah lagu di _grand piano_ miliknya, nada yang dimainkan Naruto sungguh jauh dari kata sempurna, bahkan saat ini Naruto seperti bertarung sendiri dengan nada-nada pianonya.

Apa yang telah Sakura lakukan? Sakura benar-benar merasa bersalah pada Naruto. Naruto sangat berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya yang mempunyai bakat bermain piano tetapi enggan untuk memainkanya lagi hanya karena trauma akan kematian Ibunya. Air mata Sakura menetes, dia tidak tahan melihat Naruto yang menahan kesakitanya di sana. Seandainya dia bisa memilih, Sakura saja yang kecelakaan saat itu, jangan Naruto, karena Naruto adalah seorang pemain _M_ _usi_ _c_ _C_ _lassic_ yang namanya sudah pasti terkenal. Sakura mendekat dan memeluk Naruto, dia menangis di bahu Naruto.

"Jangan… jangan diteruskan lagi! Hiikz..." pintanya dengan suara serak dan hati yang terasa sakit dan sesak.

"Kau terbangun gara-gara aku ya, Sakura _-chan_ _?_ "

"Jangan diteruskan lagi, aku mohon!"

Naruto bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berbalik menghadap Sakura, kemudian dia langsung memeluk Sakura, menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Sakura.

"Aku takut!"

"…."

"Aku takut tidak bisa bermain piano lagi, Sakura _-chan_ _!_ _"_

Kalau saja Sakura tidak ceroboh saat itu. Kalau saja dia tidak langsung tersulut emosinya saat itu. Kalau saja Sakura bisa tenang pada saat itu, pasti kecelakaan itu tidak akan pernah terjadi, atau Sakura berharap Naruto tidak usah menyelamatkanya saja, biar dia yang terluka pada saat itu, tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Sakura merasa sangat bodoh. Dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk Naruto.

 _ **oOSakuraOo**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _H_ _allo_ _, D_ _okter…_ _!"_

" _Ya_ _,_ _bagaimana? Kau bisa menyembuhkanya?_ _"_

" _Iya_ _,_ _p_ _uteraku Namikaze Naruto…_ _"_

" _Ah_ _,_ _syukurlah…_ _!"_

"Baik, aku akan memberitaukanya! Arigatou gozaimasu!"

Kushina bernafas lega setelah mendengar bahwa Naruto bisa disembuhkan dan kemampuan tangan kananya dapat dipulihkan.

"Minato!" Kushina langsung menghambur ke dalam pelukkan suaminya.

"Ada apa? Kenapa terlihat senang begitu?"

"Naruto… anak kita.. tadi aku habis menelpon Dokter diluar negeri, katanya dia bisa menyembuhkan Naruto, Anata."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya, secepatnya dia bisa disembuhkan. Kita harus bergegas memesan tiket untuk Naruto. Cepat kita bawa dia ke Singapura, Anata!"

"Ya!"

"Narutoo!" Yang dipanggil pun datang menghampiri kedua orangtuanya.

"Ada apa, _Kaa-san_ _?"_

"Lho… kok sendirian? Di mana Sakura?"

"Ah, dia pulang dulu ke rumahnya untuk mengambil pakaian!"

"Kau bisa cepat sembuh Naruto! _Okaa-san_ akan memesankan tiket untukmu. Kita pergi ke Singapura, bagaimana?"

"Tidak bisa!"

"Eh?"

"Konsernya akan diadakan 2 bulan lagi, Kaa-san!"

"…tapi kondisimu?"

"Okaa-san tidak usah mencemaskanku!"

Naruto tersenyum kepada kedua orangtuanya, berusaha meyakinkan mereka bahwa dia tidak apa-apa.

.

.

"Bagaimana kondisi Naruto, Sakura?"

Sakura tersenyum kecut pada Ayahnya.

"Aku.. aku merasa bersalah padanya, _Otou-san!_ _"_ Sakura menitikkan air mata.

"Hmm?"

"Semua salahku, harusnya aku tidak bertindak bodoh saat itu!"

Kizashi mengusap lembut punggung puteri semata wayangnya. "Sudah! Jangan salahkan dirimu terus, Sakura! Bukanya kau harusnya berangkat latihan?"

"Aku bahkan tak merasa pantas ikut latihan konser _Tou-san_ _…_ harusnya Naruto, hiikz..." Sakura tak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi.

"Hei, jangan seperti itu! Latihanlah dan tampilkan yang terbaik! Buatlah Naruto, Ayah, terutama mendiang Ibumu bangga dengan penampilanmu Sakura!"

"…tapi _Tou-san_ , aku tak bi-"

"Jangan berkata seperti itu! Naruto mempercayaimu! Harusnya kau juga percaya pada dirimu sendiri, Sakura! Berangkat latihanlah!"

"Baik, _Otou-san!"_

Sakura dengan berat hati berangkat menuju Gedung tempat biasanya dia latihan. Sungguh Sakura merasa tak enak hati, tapi dia tidak ingin mengecwakan Naruto dan juga Ayahnya. Meskipun Naruto telah membohongi Sakura dan menipunya, tapi Naruto jugalah yang selama ini sudah banyak berkorban untuknya dan membantunya melewati traumanya akan musik sekaligus berdamai dengan musik kembali. Dia bisa bersahabat dengan musik atas dorongan Naruto. Sakura ingin melanjutkan latihan untuk pertunjukan konser _S_ _ymphon_ _y_ _._

Sakura berangkat dengan taxi, kemudian dia langsung memasuki Gedung. Beberapa pemain sudah datang dan giat berlatih di sana. Sakura memasuki Aula dan menuju ruangan tempat dia biasa berlatih. Saat beberpa meter dari ruangan, Sakura mendengarkan lantunan suara piano yang merdu dan menyentuh hati.

"Ini... lagu ini?"

Sakura diam sejenak dan menyimak alunan nada dari piano itu. Dia yakin sekali kalau yang memainkanya pasti orang yang jenius dan sangat ahli di bidangnya. Sakura sungguh menikmati permainan piano dari sang _P_ _ianist_ _._ Entah siapa yang tengah memainkanya.

Terlena dengan nada-nada indah yang dihasilkan, Sakura pun memasuki ruangan. Baru sampai di depan pintu Sakura terkejut. Ternyata sosok yang sedang memainkan piano adalah Naruto.

"Lagu ini..."

Sakura tak bisa menahan rasa bahagia, haru, syukur sekaligus menikmati permainan piano yang hebat tak kala yang memainkanya adalah Gurunya sendiri—Naruto. Sakura menikmati dan mengamati Naruto yang menekan tuts-tuts piano. Dia menghasilkan nada yang begitu merdu di telinganya. Sakura menutup mulutnya yang tenganga dengan tanganya, sungguh Sakura terpesona dengan apa yang dia dengar sekaligus dia lihat. Permainan Naruto menakjubkan! Maka saat Naruto sudah selesai, Sakura langsung memeluknya dan menangis dipelukkan Naruto.

"Kau…? Kau sudah sembuh, _sensei_ _?_ "

Naruto yang dikejutkan dengan sosok Sakura yang tiba-tiba memeluknya mengelus pundak Sakura dan mengeratkan pelukanya.

"Kau sudah sembuh dan permainanmu sungguh mengesankan!" Sakura benar-benar merasa lega.

"Iya, sebentar lagi aku akan pulih, Sakura _-chan_ _!_ Terimakasih sudah merawatku selama ini." Naruto memandangi lekat wajah Sakura dan menghapus air mata di pipi gadis musim semi itu.

Mereka saling bertatapan dan tersenyum, kemudian Naruto mengajak Sakura untuk berduet memainkan lagu ' _symphon_ _y'_ yang nanti akan mereka tampilkan.

.

.

Para penonton yang melihat pertunjukan musik itu seolah terhipnotis. Setelah mereka menikmati pertunjukan Orkestra dari grup musik klasik, kini saatnya Nartuo dan Sakura menyuguhkan penonton dengan musik yang luar biasa indah. Mereka menyaksikan penampilan Naruto dan Sakura tanpa berkedip. Nada-nada piano Naruto dan Sakura seolah benar-benar hidup. Dentingan piano, alunan nada yang awalnya pelan kemudian berubah tempo menjadi sedang dan cepat membuat penonton betul-betul terkagum dibuatnya.

"Naruto..."

Kushina yang menyaksikan pertunjukan puteranya pun ikut terpukau.

"Dia sangat hebat, _Anata!_ _"_

Minato yang duduk di samping Kushina pun ikut menikmati pertunjukan Naruto dan Sakura.

"Ya, karena dia sedang berduet dengan orang yang dia cintai! _Melody_ dari nada yang dihasilkan pun berasal dari hati."

"Mmm! Permainan mereka sungguh hidup!"

Kizashi rupanya juga melihat ke arah Naruto dan Sakura, yang masih lincah menekan-nekan tuts-tuts piano dengan bangga. Mereka bermain dengan nada-nada piano yang indah di sana, maka saat Naruto dan Sakura memasuki akhir lagu, tepuk tangan riuh penonton menggema. Decak kagum dan ungkapan terkesima akan penampilan Naruto dan Sakura tak henti-hentinya memenuhi ruangan.

.

.

Selesai pertunjukan, Grup Orkestra mengadakan pesta atas keberhasilan pertunjukan yang telah mereka tampilkan. _Mentor_ dan Kritikus musik pun ikut serta hadir dalam pesta itu, serta memberikan pujianya atas apa yang telah Naruto dan Sakura tampilkan.

Sakura dan Naruto hanyut dalam pesta. Mereka menuju _B_ _allroom_ dan berdansa di sana.

"Pertunjukan yang sangat bagus!"

"Ya! Semua karenam, sang _P_ _ianist_ jenius!"

"Aku rasa tidak! Semua karena kita, Sakura-chan, karena kau adalah _melody_ terindah dalam hidupku!"

"Terimakasih sudah membantuku melewati masa tersulit di hidupku, Naruto!"

"Kau pun telah menyemangatiku! Aku rasa sebentar lagi namamu akan berubah menjadi Namikaze Sakura… Awh~"

Sakura mencubit jahil pinggang Naruto. "Percaya diri sekali!"

"Hei, itu benar, kan?"

Sakura tersenyum pada Naruto.

"Aishiteru, Sakura-chan!"

"Aishiteru mo, Naruto-kun!"

Beginilah kisah mereka bermula. Seorang gadis yang dulu membenci Music, kini bisa menyukai musik lagi berkat ketekutan dan cinta sang _Pianist._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **THE END**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _A/n: Yosh! Akhirnya #4LOVESHOTS untuk Tim "Charlotte" selesai. Terimakasih banyak untuk semua members yang ikut berpartisipasi—Cicely Garnetta dan Maya Kaminaga. Berkat kerjasama kita, akhirnya grup ini bisa menyelesaikan keempat story. Terimakasih juga untuk kalian para Readers yang telah membaca karya kami. Mohon maaf bila masih terdapat banyak kesalahan. Semoga keempat story kami dapat memuaskan hati kalian! Amiin._

 _Mind to Review, minna-san? Arigatou gozaimasu! ^^_

 _For Event #4LOVESHOTS :_

 _ **The Girl who hated Music**_ _by_ _ **Maya Kaminaga**_

 _ **The Reason**_ _by_ _ **Cicely Garnetta**_

 _ **Symphony from Heart**_ _by_ _ **me (Shionn Akasuna)**_

 _ **The**_ _ **V**_ _ **oice**_ _ **M**_ _ **elody of**_ _ **L**_ _ **ove**_ __ _by_ _ **me (Shionn Akasuna)**_

.

Salam

NaruSaku Heaven and Earth


End file.
